I Need Some Sleep
by SuperNeonCarrot
Summary: Remus learns how to let go. Set after Halloween 1981. One Shot. Songfic.


Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I would laugh at all you because I knew who the Half-Blood Prince was. But I don't so phooey. I also don't own the song, The Eels do, or Shrek, or…well I don't know, but I don't.

A/N: Yet again another songfic. If any of you have seen Shrek 2, this song is in there, but I thought it would be fitting for this. Um, it takes places after Halloween 1981 about Remus dealing with the grief. I originally was going to use the song "Empty Chairs and Empty Tables" for this, but that has been overplayed so many times I used "I Need Some Sleep" by The Eels instead. So enjoy, and RR at the end please! It makes me feel loved.

**Means, like Headline or stuff like that**

_Means the song_

_**Means past events**_

* * *

****

**NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC ANNOUNCED**

**Cornelius Oswald Fudge to be sworn in on January 21, 1990 **

47 days.

It had taken 47 days for the headline of the Daily Prophet to change.

To mention something other then the defeat of Lord Voldemort,

Something other then the little wonder boy, Harry Potter, who had lived,

Or his Parents.

47 days.

_I need some sleep_

_You can't go on like this_

For 47 days, Remus Lupin did not read the paper.

For 47 days, he did not go to any of the celebrations.

For 47 days, he did not utter the name Potter.

For 47 days, he had not cried.

_I'd tried counting sheep_

_But there's one I always miss_

For 47 days, Remus Lupin stayed in his house, with the except of November 1st and 2nd, where he was held in the confines of Ministry of Magic, answering useless questions, trying to incriminate him.

And on November 8.

To say goodbye to three of his friends,

To the shatters of his old life.

_Everyone says _

_I'm getting down too low_

_**Snow drifted onto the two shiny wooden coffins that concealed the bodies of James and Lily Potter and the tombstone that bore Peter Pettigrew's name, that bitter November morning. Lily loved the snow. It was pure.**_

_**Just like her.**_

_**It was a small service; only the close circle of the Order was invited, along with Lily's sister's family and Mrs. Pettigrew. The small collection of people nestled into their winter cloaks, dabbing frozen eyes and noses. As people walked by Remus, they gave their condolences, along with the pity in their eyes, telling him not to let himself eat himself up about it; that everything would fine soon. But Remus didn't want their sympathy or advice, he wanted his friends back. **_

_**He wanted his family back.**_

_Everyone says _

_You just gotta let it go_

_**He got up to say goodbye to his friends forever, placing a yellow rose on James's coffin and Peter's tombstone. A white daisy with a yellow heart was placed on Lily's coffin. It was her favorite flower, despite her name. **_

_**Funny, all he could give his friends for all eternity was flowers. He couldn't even cry for them.**_

_**The world seemed to be a blur of white and gray, as he stood there, trying to comprehended the fact that after this was over, there would be no bar with warm faces and laughing voices to go to. No more Friday night dinners at James and Lily's house. No more flying motor cycles or broom races at midnight. No more full moons together or nights just hanging around. No more images or sounds of Lily's smile, James's eyes lighting up with excitement, or Peter's laugh. No more Marauders.**_

_**No more.**_

**You just gotta let it go**

_**Lily's sister did come, and held a surprisingly quiet Harry in her arms, ignorant to the fact that 'mummy' and 'dada' and uncle 'wumta' would never be around when he did cry. **_

_**Neither would uncle 'mun'.**_

_**Or uncle 'pofo' for that matter.**_

_**But uncle 'pofo' was the reason for all this.** _

**You just gotta let it go**

Goddamn that son of a bitch.

Remus left after the ceremony, not feeling at peace, but sick.

_I need some sleep_

_Time to put the old horse down_

It had been 47 days since Albus Dumbledore came to his front door at three in the morning, face grim and set.

**"_There's been an attack Remus…its Lily and James. I'm afraid, I'm afraid they didn't make it Remus."_**

_I'm in too deep_

It had been 47 days since Albus Dumbledore came to his front door, saying the words that made Remus Lupin's world stop completely.

_And the wheels keep spinnin' round_

And refuse to start again.

_Everyone says _

_I'm getting down too low_

47 days after his friends had left this world.

His started to move again.

_Everyone says _

_You just gotta let it go_

The graveyard was covered with a silent snow that had fallen the night before, blanketing the remains of those who had been frozen long before.

_You just gotta let it go_

**LILLIAN MARIE POTTER**

**Loving mother, wife, and friend**

**May 4, 1960-October 31, 1981**

**The Lord wanted you too soon**

_You just gotta let it go_

**JAMES MORGAN POTTER**

**Caring father, husband, and friend**

**September 29, 1959-October31, 1981**

**You will beforever in our hearts**

_You just gotta let it go_

**PETER SCOTT PETTIGREW**

**Valiant friend**

**March 3, 1960-November 1, 1981**

**True heart of Gryffindor **

_You just gotta let it go_

Memories flooded through the werewolves mind, playing over and over in his mind. The true friendship each had shown to him in times when he thought all hope was lost scarred his eyes as the images flashed before them. The friendship they had shared with each other. The compassion. The humor. The life. The love that each one of them held in their hearts for the other.

_Just gotta let it go_

A silent tear ran down Remus' cheek.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it. Sappy, short, and written at two in morning while I'm enjoying the last few days of break, and the joys that Midol gives :). If you couldn't tell uncle' wumta', was Peter, 'uncle mun' was Remus and 'uncle pofo' was Sirius.

So please RR. I would love to know what you think. This is a one shot so yeah. I have bigger stuff that I want to do, but this is my first big break from a huge writers block I've had so yay.

Oh and if your looking for a wonderful read, go to 'Oblivious' by Jess Pallas. I haven't been able to read all the new chapters till tonight, and it's quite incredible.

REVIEW! I'll love you forever.


End file.
